1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle fairings.
2. Description of Related Art
The increasing popularity of the sport of cycling has led to numerous efforts to increase the speed of bicycles, including lighter construction and reduced aerodynamic drag. The latter has led to aero shaped helmets, low friction skinned suits and the like.
Several attempts have also been made to reduce drag by the use of a bicycle fairing. However, those efforts have not yet resulted in a product that satisfies the need of the modern cyclist.